


Operation Prince Charming

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Date, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “Prince Ravus is so charming. He’s like straight out of a fairytale!"“What about me? I’m a prince, too.”“Don’t be silly, Noct! You can’t even charm a fly.”In which, Prompto has an obsession with fairy tales and fantasizes about meeting his prince charming. Meanwhile, Noctis wants Prompto to know that he has already met his one and only prince charming.





	Operation Prince Charming

Ever since childhood, Prompto carried an obsession for fairytales. He would daydream about meeting his prince charming in class nearly everyday. And, his fantasies would always end with him and his prince riding off together into the clouds atop a beautiful horse. However, his fantasies were ruined upon meeting Prince Noctis of Lucis. Because, Prince Noctis was far from charming. In fact, Prince Noctis was quite the opposite of charming. He was rather bland and awkward.

 

“Oh, Noct! This book is so romantic. I could read it over and over again. And, I would never tire of it,” Prompto sighed, while hugging the latest book of fairy tales to his chest, as his friend simply scoffed and continued napping. “Do you want to know what’s it about?”

 

“I bet it’s another fairy tale. You have an unhealthy obsession with them,” Prince Noctis said, while the blonde gasped and pouted, as the Crown Prince chuckled and buried his face into the pillow. “I’m just saying. What’s this one about, anyway?”

 

“This one is my favorite! It’s about a girl. Her name is Cinderella. She lives with her stepsisters and stepmother, but they’re horrible. They make her do all the work. But, with the help of her fairy godmother, she sneak out one night and attends a prince’s ball,” Prompto explained, while blushing and squealing, as his friend chuckled and rolled those midnight blue orbs at him. “Cinderella and Prince Charming danced all night long. Once clock struck midnight though, Cinderella’s spell shattered and she had to leave. But, Prince Charming searched the entire kingdom for her. Then, they got married and lived happily ever after!”

 

“That’s so … cliche,” Prince Noctis said, while the blonde huffed and glared at his friend, as the Crown Prince grabbed the television remote and switched through the channels. “You read such girly stuff, Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

Of course, Prompto was going to defend himself after being told he read girly stuff. However, he had become distracted with the news channel. After all, Prince Ravus’s face shown up and he couldn’t contain himself. His sapphire orbs widened and he instantly snatched the television remote away. He absolutely adored Prince Ravus of Tenebrae. The handsome prince was such a charmer. It was like he had come straight out of a fairytale.

 

“Oh my gosh! They’re talking about Prince Ravus! He’s so handsome!” Prompto squealed, while placing his hands onto the television screen and smiling idiotically, as his friend frowned and tried snatching the remote control back. “Don’t you dare, Noct! Prince Ravus is so charming. He’s like straight out of a fairytale.”

 

“Are you serious? That guy is like twice your age,” Prince Noctis said, while watching the blonde dreamily stare at his television screen, as his midnight blue orbs narrowed at the Tenebrae prince with jealousy. “What about me? I’m a prince, too.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Noct! You can’t even charm a fly,” Prompto said, while giggling and continuously staring at his crush, as the Lucis prince sneered and snatched the remote control away with force this time and turned off the television. “Hey, what was that for?!”

 

“You like surprises, don’t you?” Prince Noctis asked, while the blonde nodded with a confused stare, as his pale lips tugged up into a playful and mischievous grin. “Let’s just say you’ll be pleasantly surprised this entire week.”

 

XOXO

 

Unfortunately, Prompto still couldn’t understand what his friend meant about surprises. He couldn’t even, in fact, recall any important dates coming up. It made him a little panicked because the only thing that came to mind was pranks. And, he absolutely despised prank wars. Because, he always lost and acted like a sore loser for the rest of the day.  

 

“Sweet dreams,” Prompto said, while turning off the light and cuddling into the blankets, as an arm soon coiled around his waist and surprised him. “Noct, what are you doing?”

 

“What’s wrong? You said you were cold,” Prince Noctis replied, while pulling him closer, as a smile soon graced his lips in appreciation. “If you want, I can let you go.”

 

“No, I’m cold,” Prompto said, while snuggling closer into his friend’s frame, as his cheeks dusted red a little. “Thanks, Noct. See you in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. See you in the morning,” Prince Noctis said, while kissing his golden locks, as his heart thumped in excitement and nervous. “Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
